


Drunk in Lumiose

by Sleepy_Writer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, mentions of other League-members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Writer/pseuds/Sleepy_Writer
Summary: Being a telepath and drinking do not go well together. Or do they?





	Drunk in Lumiose

After fighting through the night, they declared that they would take half the day off to rest. It took them a week until they could actually stop working for a longer period of time.

As such, they were currently in the VIP-room of a high-end bar in Lumiose’s outskirts. At least, the adults were. Both Korrina and Clemont had returned to their homes once it hit 8 and the adults started ordering alcoholic drinks.

“You know, I saw that coming quite a while ago.” Olympia gestured with her glass of wine to Grant and Viola. Both of the younger Gym Leaders had spend the day nearly glued to each other and looked about ready to also leave for an entirely different reason.

Viola spluttered and turned ever so slightly red at the smirk of her colleague. “Yeah, yeah. Do you need to rub it in?”

“Considering you two kept claiming that it was ridiculous, I think she had earned some smug-time.” Ramos pointed out, studying the drink in his own glass. Valerie giggled at that, hiding her face behind her sleeves.

“I think we should just leave before Olympia starts glowing with her pride.” Grant suggested, rising to his feet and offering his hand to her. “I know a good club down the street without colleagues.”

“Unless we will follow you two to make sure nothing untoward happens.” Wulfric refilled his glass, leaning back with a grunt. “We need to keep up appearances, after all.”

“Sayeth thee as we drown ourselves in booze.” Diantha pointed out with a chuckle as the two Gym Leaders left the room. “Wulfric, if the public ever finds out about this evening, the tabloids will be exploding.”

“Relax.” Malva was half-draped over her colleague Elite Four, poking their Champion with her finger. “I’m sure Oly will teleport you home so you dodge any accusations.”

“That might be a bad idea.” The Psychic Gym Leader countered, emptying her glass. “I can barely shield my telepathy, let alone teleport anyone, myself included. We run the risk that I’ll dump her with Grant and Viola instead of her home. If that.”

Wikstrom pulled his fellow Elite up and of off himself. “I have a car outside. I’ll drive us to home – or barring that – a hotel.” He took that certainly seriously, being the only one in the room who didn’t even have one glass of an alcoholic drink.

“We have a room in a hotel already.” Valerie gestured to the female next to her. Being from Johto, she didn’t have the same tolerance for alcohol the others had and was swaying dangerously.

“On that note, I think we should get her to the hotel in question.” Drasna pointed out. “Wikstrom, if you could?”

“It is why I did not partake in the beverages.” The armoured male rose to his feet. “Would any others be interested in a ride yet?” Several others joined him, greatly reducing the number of people left in the room.

“What about you?” Wulfric looked at the woman left with him. “Need a ride?”

“My hotel is walking-distance.” She leaned back into her chair, unsteadily levitating the bottle she had been drinking from. “Yours?”

“Same.” He emptied his glass, before checking his Holocaster. “Shall we leave too? It’s past midnight already.”

“Time flies with alcohol.” She rose, eyes half-lidded. Wobbling lightly, she gratefully accepted his offered arm.

They both walked out, giving a small wave to the barkeeper. Diantha had invited them all, requesting the bill be send to her private residence, so they could just walk outside without having to pay.

By this time even Lumiose’s streets were mostly devoid of life.

“I think I should practice my shielding when drunk.” Olympia was leaning heavily on the man at her side. “Or drink less.”

“Mmh?” He lead her down the street to the main boulevard around the city-centre. “How come?”

“I feel them.” She wrapped both her arms around his. “Viola and Grant are together… and close enough that I am getting their...”

“Oh dear.” He chuckled lightly. “That seems problematic.” They passed under a streetlight and he noticed that her face was quite red. “Are you alright?”

“I will be.” She closed her eyes briefly. “They won’t be though. I will not let them live this down.”

“That bad?” He stopped their walk, letting his companion get a hold of herself.

“Imagine you’re horny and getting yourself off… with none of the actual relief.” She took a deep breath of the cool Lumiose air. Had she not been distracted by what she was sensing from their friends, she would have felt mortified at speaking like this with someone. “Lovely. I just hope my hotel is out of range, because otherwise my sleep will not be restful… at all.”

“I think they mentioned that they both had rooms in that hotel near Vert Plaza?” Wulfric snorted lightly. “Though I think they’ll only use one room, if your feeling is any indication.”

She groaned softly at that statement. “Too close. Where’s yours?”

“Bed and Breakfast just off Hibernal Avenue.” He put her down on a bench along the waterway that cut through the city. “That far enough?”

“Should be.” She leaned forward, bemoaning leaving her Pokémon in Anistar for this. With them, she might have managed to keep her shielding up even after several glasses of wine and one shot of some kind of Orre-vodka she had been goaded into.

“Anything I can do to help?” He opened his jacket, wrapping it around her against the cold air.

She groaned again, pulling the downy jacket closer around herself. “Perhaps I could think of something better, but I am drunk and horny.” Her purple eyes looked at him, partly clouded over with everything that was overloading her brain.

“Oh.” He blinked a few times at that. Even slightly drunk himself, he got her hint. “We should probably do that at your place though. I don’t think the owner would like it if I… start doing that. Their bedroom is under mine. They’d hear.”

Olympia sighed, dragging herself up to standing. Only to have her legs give out beneath her, falling more or less onto Wulfric’s lap.

“That bad, huh?” He caught her easily, carefully arranging her so he could carry her to the hotel. “Please tell me your hotel has a back-entrance? I don’t want to see the tabloids if I carry you in bridal-style.”

“I have no idea.” She curled up in his arms, one of her arms wrapped around his neck. “Sorry.”

“No problem. No one’s perfect.” He ducked into a side-passage, hoping that it’d keep them from being noticed. “Well, maybe Diantha gets close.”

The woman in his arms chuckled softly at that, before burying her face in his shoulder to muffle another groan. She tensed up and he had to stop walking to focus on keeping his hold on her.

“If I may say so, I am starting to think you won’t make the hotel.”

“Not sure if I should mock Viola for how quickly she is done or congratulate Grant on his skill.” The Psychic Gym Leader took several deep breaths.

“How about both?” He put her down gently. “If I may...”

She leaned against the wall, fingers looking for purchase on the rough plaster. “You may.” She was breathing heavily, trembling as he came closer. “Quickly though...”

“I don’t think either of us want to be caught.” He pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers to muffle any sounds she might make. His bulk nearly crushed her against the wall as her arms wrapped around his neck. One hand grabbed her leg, hiking it up while his other disappeared between them. He wasn’t going to risk undressing her in public, but considering how close she already was, he didn’t need to worry about that. He nearly snarled at feeling her nails in his skin, her body pressing against his with near-desperation. “Easy, Olympia, easy.”

“Then hurry up.” She ground out, eyes wide-open as they stared up at him. “Please.” Olympia gasped sharply, throwing her head back. “Oh...”

“Sh...” He quickly pulled her head back to his, muffling her. They were still in the city after all and close to one of the main streets, at that.

Anistar’s Gym Leader tensed up sharply before collapsing against him while gasping for breathing heavily.

“Better?” Wulfric held her close, carefully rearranging the jacket around her shoulders.

“A bit, thank you.” She caressed his head, soothing the places where her nails had racked his skin. “Let’s get to the hotel before we have to do this much more.”

“Probably true.” He moved back a bit. “Can you walk?”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They had to use the fire-escape, that being the closest to a back-entrance that her hotel had. Wulfric snorted when he realized why Olympia had complained her hotel would be too close to Viola and Grant’s; it was literally the same hotel, at most a few floors seperating her from the Cyllage and Santalune Gym Leaders.

“I just hope no one thinks we’re breaking and entering.” He carefully helped her inside, having to support her on wobbly legs. “And that I can think of a good excuse why I didn’t go back to the Bed and Breakfast tonight.”

She was leaning heavily on him. “I think I can teleport you there tomorrow morning?” Tremors ran through her body as she looked up at him. “For now...”

“Of course.” He merely reached over to close the window and curtains again, before pushing her against the wall there. “So I have to ask; how do you like it?”

“Right now, any way that will get me off.” He would never have thought he’d see her this hungry and desperate. Not that he was complaining too much, considering she was being like that with him. “We can talk about tastes after the first round.”

“No class.” He watched her undress, allowing himself to appreciate the view. “But beggars can’t be choosers.” A smirk appeared on his face. “Though I think that’s you this time around.” He laughed softly at her face.

“Don’t you...” A gasp interrupted her statement, muscles tensing as she clung to her colleague.

He laughed louder, sweeping her up in arms. “Good grief, college must have been very interesting with this.”

“That’s why I lived with my parents.” When he put her down, she kept holding on, forcing him down onto the bed with her. Wulfric had no choice but to follow, climbing on beside her.

“Do we need protection?” He reached for his own clothes. “Because I will admit, I’ll want a go at some point too.”

“Wulfric, are you really going to make me admit my age?” Olympia laughed softly, telekinetically dragging his face down to hers. He answered in kind, connecting their lips far less frantically than they had done in the back-alley earlier. He smirked at her soft moan, allowing her to pull him down even more, though he was careful not to put too much of his bulk on her.

He could feel when Viola and Grant started on yet another round, because the woman beneath him became far more insistent on progress. He indulged her, slipping his hand between her legs again, picking up a fast pace.

“Ah… ah...” She threw her head back, purple hair spilling out over the pillow as her hands clung to his shoulders.

“Perhaps you should congratulate me on my skill instead, Olympia.” His breath was hot on her skin, eyes fastened on her face. “Because I will make sure you’ll make this face a lot more. It’s exquisite.”

Purple eyes met grey and he was instantly reminded that she was a Psychic with little compare. He was drawn into them, drowning in the sensations she shared with him. Groaning, what little self-control he still had collapsed under an onslaught of lust and burning need.

His mouth nearly smashed into hers, devouring her. She moaned, racking her nails over his back to urge him on. He obliged, nearly tearing the last of their clothes aside.

Her eyes widened when seeing him loom over her, shielding her from the moonlight filtering through the curtains. She gasped when he parted her legs roughly, entering her with little ceremony. Olympia threw her head back with a groan, barely kept from turning into a shout.

He grunted softly, pounding into her willing form. Despite how much force he put behind it, she rewarded him with even more pleasure flooding his being, her eyes now glowing with the effort she put into it. They moved in unison, he holding her down, she pulling him close with her powers.

Between all that, it took them mere moments to actually come, both of them crumbling to the bed.

“On the upside, I think Viola and Grant are done...” She murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and soothing the scratch-marks she had left behind.

“Mmh...” He held himself up with one arm beside her head, the hand of the other trailing over her body. “Did you make them share as well?” He chuckled softly, pressing gentle kisses to her skin in front of him. “That would burn those young ones out.”

“It was tempting, but I did keep it to us two in the end.” She tilted her head back lightly to allow him access to more of her neck. “Thank you, Wulfric.”

“I was well-rewarded.” He chuckled some more, offering her a gentle kiss on her full lips. “Though I would appreciate a shower.”

“Of course.” She briefly glowed with her power, flipping the light-switch for the main light. They rose from the bed gingerly, he offering her his hand like a gentleman. Thankfully the shower was big enough for the two of them, even with Wulfric’s size.

“Did you ever foresee this?” He leaned against the wall lightly, watching her shampoo her hair.

“No.” She looked for her shoulder at him, rivulets running down her body. “I’ve had worse surprises though.”

“No doubt.” He pulled her close, wrapping one arm around her waist as the water removed the shampoo from her hair. “Allow me to assist. I made that mess after all.”

She raised one eyebrow, but did not resist when he kissed her, holding her against himself. “How come?”

Her eyes widened when feeling fingers tease her legs, her surprised face forming into a smirk upon realization. “I see. I suppose that first round was rather short. Very well. As my token of my gratitude for your assistance.”

“I appreciate that you see things my way.” He laughed softly, digging his fingers into her pliant flesh. She gasped, her body winding against his.

He flipped their positions, nearly crushing her against the wall and allowing his lips to trail over her body, tasting the wet skin quivering under his touch. She clawed at his head, but the pain merely spurred him on.

He bit down, feeling her shake under the pain. If she wanted rough, he’d gladly give it to her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Wulfric woke up, Olympia was still asleep, using his arm as her pillow. A quick glance to the clock in the room showed him that it was nearing lunch. So much for sneaking into his own place.

Beside him, his partner for the night murmured something, perhaps subconsciously feeling his increased brain-activity.

“Sh… rest.” His voice seemed to calm her down and she snuggled into his side. He smirked lightly at seeing the state they were both in. Both had bruises to account for the sheer desperation they had acted with last night and he knew for a fact that all those scratch-marks on his upper body had not been there just a day ago. He probably would have to wear something with long sleeves until those cleared up.


End file.
